Teen Titans Earth 420
by JM20
Summary: After getting suspended by Batman, Robin leaves the Team and the Bat Family to become solo and pursue his goal to become a true hero. But the solo part was changed when he encounters young heroes during an alien attack in Jump City. The event ended with Robin forming the Teen Titans. Together with his new group, Robin pledged his life in fighting crime and evil.
1. Prologue Suspended

**(I do not own any of the TT or YJ characters. Everything belongs to DC and their perspective creators.)**

 **Prologue**

 **Suspended**

 **Gotham City**

 **11:00 pm**

 **January 3 2010**

The assassin Deathstroke has escaped Blackwell Penitentiary yesterday along side with the expert hitman known as Deadshot.

GCPD's on high alert to recapture the escaped convicts. And so as Batman.

"Deathstroke was seen here yesterday," Robin said without looking away from the hologram from his holo-gloves. "We might find a clue here. What do you think?"

Batman didn't respond.

The Caped Crusader and the Boy Wonder stood by the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse shadowing the Gotham City Docks. The two of them has been tracking the assassin duos since their breakout from Blackwell. And since the breakout, Robin became jumpy to prove himself a true hero to Batman…

And prove that he's more on just a sidekick…

"The place was cleared yesterday as well," Batman noted. "We might as well investigate."

Robin nodded. The hologram projected by his gloves vanished.

Together, the two of them descended to the scene.

...

Deathstroke was getting away. And someone has to stop him.

When the Dynamic Duo landed, Deadshot appeared out of nowhere and fired his sniper rifle at Batman.

The bullet was easily ricocheted by the Dark Knight's cape. In a blink, Robin threw a batarang at the hitman. The projectile hit Deadshot's rifle which flew off his hands.

"Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, you are under arrest," Batman growled. "Surrender and I'll make things easy."

Deadshot laughed.

"Batman, you are a weakling," He said. "How could you stop every villain if they kept coming back? Why won't you kill?"

Batman rushed towards the sniper and slammed him in the warehouse wall.

"And where is justice if you yourself were the one killing a man?" He yelled.

Robin tensed.

He looked above the warehouses.

 _Something's not right…_

Before Robin could react, dozens of masked men jumped from the shadows. All of them wore orange and black uniforms.

Deathstroke's minions.

Deadshot activated his guns fixed in his arm and fired, luckily for Batman; he managed to move away as the bullet flew by. He thrust his heavy fist on Deadshot's stomach, knocking the sniper to sleep.

Robin ran to his partner's side. The minions were closing in, surrounding the duo.

"Batman," A voice said from the shadows. "We meet again."

Deathstroke emerged into the light. His face was covered by an orange and black mask except for his right eye.

"Deathstroke," Batman sneered. "Call of your minions."

"And why would I do that?" Deathstroke mocked.

"So we can end this easy." Robin answered mischievously.

"Ah, the Boy Wonder," Deathstroke mused. "Such shame you will face your demise this way. Your potential is somewhat… interesting."

"What do you mean?" Robin yelled.

"Robin, calm down," Batman ordered. "Let's end this."

"Shall we?" Deathstroke laughed.

 _Strike now, Kaldur'ahm._ Batman said in his mind.

Out of nowhere, the Bio-ship appeared in the sky with Miss Martian and Rocket. In a blur, Kid Flash zigzagged across the ground knocking down Deathstroke's minions. Aqualad appeared by the docks with his Water Bearers ready. Superboy landed in the middle of the field throwing off balance to some of Deathstroke's minions. In the roof tops, Artemis fired her bow knocking more minions. Last was Zatanna who appeared beside the duo.

"Take them down!" Aqualad barked as he summoned the waters to propel him forward.

The Team moved with speed and accuracy. Every move was synced and well organized. Robin was proud to be a member of it.

Deathstroke wasn't surprised. He took a pair of kunai and threw it in front Batman's feet. The Dark Knight didn't seem to notice since he's fighting five minions at a time.

The kunai exploded releasing smoke.

"Perhaps another time," Deathstroke hissed in the darkness. "This won't be the last time we face, Robin."

That snapped Robin.

He rushed towards the assassin's voice with anger, knocking anyone in his way.

 _Robin, stay where you are!_ Batman said in Robin's head.

 _I'm going after Deathstroke._ Robin yelled back.

 _Delay that,_ Batman snapped. _The Team needs you here. We have Deadshot. We'll find Deathstroke after—_

 _No,_ Robin snapped back. _Bruce, I think it's time to prove I'm not just a protégé._

 _Dick,_ Batman tried to reason but Robin was already far away from the Link.

...

By the time Robin caught up with Deathstroke, the assassin was already boarding a helicopter.

"Robin," Deathstroke said with delight. "Come to say goodbye?"

"You're not going anywhere," Robin yelled as he fired his bat-claw at the chopper's base. "Surrender!"

Deathstroke seems to be pleased with Robin's actions.

"Lower the chopper," He ordered the pilot. "I'd like to talk to the Boy Wonder himself."

The helicopter flew lower, giving Deathstroke the height to leap down to the rooftop.

"So," Deathstroke began. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be thrown back in jail." Robin sneered.

"Fine then," Deathstroke mused. "Let's play."

The assassin ran to Robin with a metal staff ready. Robin took a batarang and threw it at the assassin. Deathstroke easily deflected the projectile with his forearm.

The two of them engaged into combat. Deathstroke lashed with his staff while Robin dodged. The Boy Wonder tried to land a kick at Deathstroke but the staff met his attack, throwing Robin of a distance from Deathstroke.

"Had enough?" Deathstroke mocked.

"No." Robin spat.

"Let me make this easy for you," Deathstroke retracted his staff and returned it back to his belt. "Hand to hand…"

"Argh!" Robin roared in frustration. He closed his fist to hit Deathstroke. "Take this!"

Deathstroke dodged the attack. Robin tried another hit but the assassin easily ducked out of the way. Robin used a kick but Deathstroke took advantage and threw him off balance.

Deathstroke attacked with speed hitting Robin in every punch. Robin collapsed in front of Deathstroke.

"You disappoint me, Robin…" Deathstroke sighed. "I hope you might stand a chance the next time we face."

He turned his back from Robin who groaned helplessly in pain. Deathstroke boarded the chopper again with smooth motion like he was not tired during their fight.

"Ta-ta for now, Robin," He said. "I'll see again soon."

Then, Robin's vision everything went black.

...

 **Mount Justice**

 **10:46 am**

 **January 4 2010**

"What you did was unacceptable," Batman said calmly. "Chasing off a criminal without orders and putting the Team at risk is very irresponsible for you to do, Robin. You also defied a direct order from a League member."

The Team succeeded in defeating every single one of Deathstroke's minions which were revealed to be androids and every member is currently resting in Mount Justice: the first HQ of the Justice League.

Robin wasn't given rest though. Instead, he was taken aside by different Leaguers from Captain Marvel to Batman.

The two of them were talking in the guidance room without anyone else with them. Batman stood beside Robin who was on one of the chairs. Robin wasn't comfortable with that, though.

He hasn't spoke to any of his teammates since last night. He was beginning to feel… alone.

"What happened back there, Dick?" Batman said in disappointment. "It's like you changed when you went after Deathstroke. And the part when you wanted to prove yourself surprised me more. What did you mean?"

Robin didn't respond.

"Dick, you are not just a sidekick," Batman pleaded. "You are my son and there's nothing that could change that."

Robin glared at his 'partner'.

"Why do you treat me like a sidekick then?" Robin stood from the chair. "If I am your son: I'm still second to you. I will always be in your shadow. You never even treat me like a true partner. I know you keep secrets from me Bruce. To you, I'm just another protégé."

Batman was silent for a moment.

"Robin," He began. "The Team and the whole League has decided to put you into suspension until we say so."

Robin's eyes widened.

"You can't do that," He yelled. "You can't control me anymore."

Robin took of his mask and holo-gloves in disgust.

"From now on, I work alone…" Robin said meeting Batman's eyes. "I quit the Team and I quit your 'partnership'."

Robin turned away and walked to the door.

"Dick," Batman called out. "Dick, I order you to stand down."

Robin froze from opening the door.

"Too late," He said. "You can't control me anymore…"

With that, Robin left Batman without looking back.

 ***That's it for Prologue. Sorry if my fight scenes (and the argument) is kinda rusty but I'll try to fix that soon enough.***

 ***Next episode: Go! – Robin leaves Batman and the Team and moves on to Jump City, hoping for a new beginning as a lone hero… or is he…***

 **(I do not own any of the TT or YJ characters. Everything belongs to DC and their perspective creators.)**


	2. Episode One Go!

**(I do not own any of the TT or YJ characters. Everything belongs to DC and their perspective creators.)**

Episode One

Go!

 **Jump City**

 **7:06 pm**

 **January 12, 2013**

It's been three years since I left the Team and the Bat Family.

My name is Richard Grayson but you may know me as Robin aka the Boy Wonder aka Batman's sidekick.

 _Not anymore…_

I was casually walking alone in Jump City as a civilian when I heard the police sirens wailing in the night. I turned to see what's going on and saw a man running to an alley with a sack.

 _Criminals…_

I sighed. I rushed to the other alley and suit up as fast as I could. I took my jacket of revealing my Robin costume. I placed my new designed mask and new plain green gloves.

 _Who needs holo-gloves anyways?_

I took my grappling hook and launched it to the roof tops. I rushed to the next roof and finally caught up with the man.

He stopped running and looked at the sack. I leaped across the building leaving my shadow to pass through the criminal.

Alerted, the man took a crowbar and moved back.

I threw one of my prototype birdarangs at the criminal who instinctively dropped the crowbar in surprise.

"I don't want trouble, okay?" He called out in the shadows.

He looked at the dark alley where I landed. Hordes of bats flew towards the man from the alley forcing him to drop the sack.

"You should have thought of that before you committed the crime." I said as I stepped into the light.

I ran toward the man and gave him a kick from mid air. He regained balance and tried to land punches on me. I easily blocked every hit until I countered with a punch and an attack with my knee. The blow pushed the man back.

 _Let's end this._

I ran to the wall and bounced over his shoulders. I grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him to the ground and into the wall.

The man crumpled into the ground.

"Hey, this isn't your town!" He protested. "Aren't you supposed to be with-?"

I didn't let him finish. I know what he's about to say anyways.

"Just moved here," I cut through his sentence. "And from now on, I work alone."

 _Everyone thinks I'm still a sidekick… no, not anymore…_

Before I could do anything else, I saw a line of bright green light pass through the sky and crash over the distance.

I returned my attention at the man and gave him a glare. I tied him fast as I could and dialed the cops. Then, I ran to search the crash site.

…

 _Another casual night a solo super hero turned complicated, now I have to fight an alien,_ I told myself. _Just_ g _reat…_

By the time I reached the crash site, the being that crashed looked human. It was female. She wore weird looking dark clothes and her hands were cuffed by strange unearthly metal braces. Her eyes were glowing green orbs of light like the energy that flew through the sky earlier. And she was… I don't know, fighting the Pizza place? And what's she saying?

 _I have no idea. I wish Miss Martian was here. She could easily use her powers and translate whatever the girl was saying in a flash._

I shook my head.

 _I don't need the Team, I can do this alone._

I looked at the building and saw people stranded to it. She slammed her cuffed hands again at the Pizza place destroying the platform, outbalancing the civilians stranded on it.

"Okay, I don't wanna hurt a girl," I muttered to myself. "But this is necessary."

Before she could land another blow on the post, I threw a batarang at her face. The projectile bounced off from the strange metal headgear she wore.

She turned to me with a scowl fixed on her face.

I stood on top of an abandoned vehicle and struck her a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Instead of a response, she leaped and tried to land a smashing attack with her metal cuffs. I dodged out of the way making her hit the car instead. She tried another attack but I rolled away just in time to avoid her. She charged again but I ducked and jumped away in time to avoid her. She lashed out a few attacks but I automatically evade every single one of them. She tried to smash me again but I jumped out of her way and threw an explosive disk at her.

The smoke dissipated revealing her unharmed.

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

With her foot, she lifted the car next to her and gave it a kick, launching it towards me.

I lay on the ground to avoid the flying car. The vehicle flew past me and embedded itself on the building with an explosion behind me.

I stood up and observed the damage.

"Hmmm," I said. "Stronger than she looks."

I looked back at her only to get hit by her cuffs. The blow launched me back to the Pizza place.

"Damn, new bruises…" I muttered. "There goes the recovery from Deathstroke…"

I tried to stand up again and saw the girl jump to smash me again. I moved quickly out of the way and took a small cylinder. The cylinder expanded until its size grew into a staff.

 _Just like Deathstroke's._

I don't know why but the encounter with the assassin gave me enough time to plan counter moves and make counter weapons. The staff was still a prototype but screw it.

I jumped to deliver her a hit, launching her to a parked car.

 _Prototype or no, it works._ The staff shattered. _Okay, I'll modify it soon enough…_

The girl stood from the car and made a crack sound in her neck. She smiled at me.

" _Sota."_ She said and jumped for another attack.

I poised for another attack. Out f nowhere, a green mountain goat—or something—rammed the girl.

"What the—?"

The goat morphed into a green skinned boy wearing a purple-black uniform equipped with a somewhat goofy mask. His uniform was kinda familiar though…

"Ex Doom Patrol member Beastboy, sir," He said with his hand on salute. "How can I help—?"

His eyes widened.

" _Wowzers_ ," He said. "You're Robin, aren't you, sir?"

He returned to his salute pose.

"Well, you could start by not calling me: sir." I said. _Is he really from the Doom Patrol? From what I heard, the Doom Patrol was strict and serious. This boy is… kinda… ridiculous._

Beastboy smiled with his eyes shining in I don't know… excitement, perhaps?

"Well, let me just say that it's a real honor to—" He started.

"Beastboy, was it?" I interrupted.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, still on salute.

I casually pointed my finger at the girl who began lifting a bus. With a heave, she threw the long vehicle at me and Beastboy. The two of us moved out of the way, sending the bus forward.

Instead of exploding, the bus was stopped. Someone stopped the bus.

Out of the smoke, a guy emerged. He was tall and big that's for sure. He wore a grey jacket paired with black jeans and dark gloves. The jacket's hoodie was pulled over his head covering his face. What confused me was his left eye. It was red and glowing.

"Yo!" He yelled in an angry tone. "Who's here, messing up my neighborhood?"

"She started it!" Beastboy said pointing a finger at the girl.

 _Okay, it's confirmed. Beastboy is ridiculous… he must be a Doom Patrol rookie…_

The girl strode forward and slammed her cuffs on the concrete road. The earth shook… literally…

I looked at the girl: her cuffs' outer shell was opened but everything still seemed intact. She aimed her arms and her and glowed green with energy.

 _Not good…_

The girl released the energy in the form of spheres at us. The hooded guy, Beastboy and I dodged out of the way in time the blasts exploded right where we were standing.

The smoke cleared giving me a chance to launch a surprise attack… but this time, I'm not alone. I took the left side, while Beastboy took the center leaving the guy taking right side.

I ran towards the girl, carefully avoiding the green energy fired at us. I looked at the mysterious guy with the jacket: he was calm and tough, as expected. Beastboy on the other hand… was having trouble with the blasts.

As we got closer, the green energy became feral; hitting random targets. Soon, the place was in total chaos. The three of us ran towards the bus the girl tried to throw at me and took cover.

The firing stopped.

I took a quick look and saw her collapse in exhaustion. I turned to my fellow fighters. The three of us were tired and gasping for air.

"The name's Victor Stone by the way," The hooded guy said between his breaths. "And I'm guessing you guys are heroes."

"Gee, you're guessing?" Beastboy heaved a sigh.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city." Victor continued, ignoring Beastboy.

"I won't let her…" I said. _I won't fail this time…_ "I won't lose this fight."

I rushed out of cover followed by Victor and Beastboy. It was only a few steps away from the girl when a dark wall of energy shaped like a raven blocked our path.

 _Dark energy…_

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer." A voice said behind us. I turned and saw a girl wearing some kind of ancient blue robes with a hood.

Her purple eyes sparkled mysteriously.

 _Who is this girl?_

The wall of energy dissipated. I turned my attention back to the 'alien' girl who nearly killed me multiple times.

She was still stunned on the ground with her hands smoking.

"Stand down," I ordered Victor and Beastboy.

I could hear the former Doom Patrol member raise another salute.

"What, do you think you're the boss or something?" Victor protested.

 _I don't want to be a boss or a leader…_ I wanted to yell back.

"Just give me a chance." I answered.

Victor lowered his stance. I walked towards the girl, cautiously with a plan to help her instead of fighting her.

As I got close, the girl stood and aimed her arms for another shot. I backed way in surprise. She began to speak her language, possibly telling me to 'back off'.

"Easy," I reasoned with my arms poised harmless. "My name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you. I just wanna help."

I reached for my utility belt and pulled out a lock picker.

The girl yelled something with her language again.

"It's okay," I showed her the lock picker. "Look."

The girl's scowl didn't leave her face. I smiled to show her I'm not an enemy. It's been a long time since I smiled. I think the last time I did smile was when Wally tried to impress is girlfriend Artemis by vibrating his molecules and got stuck in the wall.

That happened before the night I faced Deathstroke. It was the last time I interacted with the Team.

Kaldur, Wally, Conner, Megan, Artemis, Raquel and Zatanna… I admit, I miss Billy, Black Canary and Red Tornado too.

… I also miss Alfred…

I pushed those thoughts aside and moved closer. I lowered her arm and began unlocking the cuffs. Te glow in her eyes died reveling… well, not glowing green eyes, that is.

The cuffs fell to the ground with a loud clank. The girl rubbed her wrists. Her expression was still blank, though.

"There," I said. "Now, maybe we can be—"

My words we cut as the girl pulled me into a kiss.

 _WTF!?_ I yelled inside my mind.

After a few seconds, she pushed me to the ground.

"If you wish not to be destroyed," She threatened. "You will leave me alone!"

With that, she flew away.

I sat there, confused.

 _What in the name of Superman's underwear was that?_

"So," Beastboy said behind me. He was obviously referring to the girl wearing dark blue robes. "I'm Beastboy, who are you?"

 ***Well, gotta end this episode right there. Sorry if the fight scenes are still rusty and if you noticed wrong grammar sentences and wrong info (like Rocket's real name. Was it Raquel?) Please tell me right away so I may fix it.***

 ***I added a few scenes and dialogues if you're confused.***

 ***Next episode: Go! Part II – The alien girl caused trouble in the city alright but another alien race is actually trying to capture her. Robin has decided to lead the group of young heroes to fight the invaders and help the girl thus leading him to form the Teen Titans.***

 **(I do not own any of the TT or YJ characters. Everything belongs to DC and their perspective creators.)**


	3. Episode Two Go! Part II

**(I do not own any of the TT or YJ characters. Everything belongs to DC and their perspective creators.)**

Episode Two

Go! Part II

 **Jump City**

 **9:49 pm**

 **January 12, 2013**

The kiss got me off guard alright. I recovered after few moments and stood up from the ground.

"Well," Victor said after the silence. "Whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an expression"

"I think _we_ made a pretty good impression," Beastboy smiled.

 _Wait, we?_

"Crazy space-girl's gone, the city's safe mission accomplished! Right, sir?"

"Seriously," I looked at Beastboy. "Stop calling me that."

"Roger." Beastboy answered again with another salute.

I turned away from the strangers whom I worked out with tonight.

 _I don't need a team,_ I told myself. _Or anyone… do I?_

"Looks like we're done here," I turned away and began to leave. "I appreciate the help."

"You're gonna track down the alien?"The mysterious girl asked as I walked away.

"I have to find out if she's a threat." I answered with a blank tone, anxious to skip the kissing part.

I heard steps trying to catch up behind me.

"Hey, sir—I mean, Robin?" Beastboy said. I stopped y tracks but I didn't look at him. "Do you maybe—?"

"Sorry, I just went solo," I answered, not finishing his statement. I looked at him with an apologizing face. "I'm not really looking to join a team."

"—need a sidekick?" Beastboy finished.

I moved forward without anyone stopping me. Unfortunately, Beastboy has decided to bug the girl and Victor.

"You guys wanna get pizza?" He exclaimed behind me.

I was a farther away when a shadow towered over the skylights.

"DUDE?!" I heard Beastboy yell. I looked above and saw an alien spaceship.

 _It's not the alien girl's…_ I declared to myself. _I can feel it but whose is it then?_

The ship flew towards a lone island in the bay and dropped some kind of tower. I rushed towards Victor and the other two looking grim.

"Looks like space-girl has friends." Victor said.

"Or enemies." I added.

As we watched, the tower thing projected an ugly alien who looks like a reptile.

"People of Earth," Said the alien with a raspy voice. "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner; a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimum damage. But if you attempt to assist her… your destruction will be absolute!"

The projection vanished.

From the horizon, I could see the tower open.

"That's a big ship." Victor noted.

Dozens of reptile aliens flew out the tower thing.

"And those are some scary looking aliens." Beastboy added.

"They told us not to interfere." The cloaked girl countered.

The aliens were headed for the city armed with weapons.

 _Trouble…_

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" Victor turned to me.

"Can we come too?" Beastboy pleaded.

"I suppose I could team up," I smiled. "Just this once."

Beastboy and the others smiled.

 _Wait, what am I doing?_ I asked myself. _You're leading people you've just met! Maybe this time, everything will change unlike the way I was with Batman and the Team._

I noticed the cloaked girl didn't follow.

"You in?" I asked her.

"I'm not the hero type," She answered with a sad expression. "Trust me, if you know who I really am; you wouldn't want me around."

I walked to her and patted her shoulder.

"I know enough." I said with a smile.

The girl smiled back.

"Who are you anyway?" Victor asked.

The girl made a thoughtful expression.

"Ra—Raven; call me Raven."

…

We sneaked pass the searching aliens and ran to an alley. We watched the aliens blast the garbage pile and leave.

"Alright," I looked at the team I formed. "We need some way to track—"

"She's near," Raven cut in. Victor, Beastboy and I gave her a confused look. "I can sense things."

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beastboy offered. He morphed into a dog and started to sniff for the alien's trail.

As we watched Beastboy work, Victor showed her arm: it was metal and glowing blue.

"I'm a Cyborg: half man-half robot," He explained. "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it."

 _This team is somewhat interesting…_

"Good." I commented.

"I got her trail!" Beastboy announced then shifted back to a dog.

Victor's sonic analyzer made a pumping sound.

"And I can hear her heartbeat." Victor added.

I nodded and followed Beastboy with Raven and Victor behind me.

…


End file.
